


SCP-4389 "The Children"

by arkhamcycle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU where they're all scps and thats basically it, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Characters/Ships TBD, Clinical Tone, Gen, Multi, follows the standard scp wiki formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamcycle/pseuds/arkhamcycle
Summary: SCP-4389 is an anomalous event occurring on [REDACTED], when a number of human infants were born simultaneously to mothers, ages 20-35, who had not previously been pregnant. Possible instances of SCP-4389 have been reported across six continents and in 58 countries, but only seven of these have been confirmed. The true number of instances of SCP-4389 is currently unknown.





	1. SCP-4389

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is a work in progress!
> 
> Prior knowledge of the SCP Foundation in general is recommended but not required. Basically, big secret agency that traps a bunch of monsters to keep them from killing everybody. scp-wiki.net

****

****

 

 **Item #:** SCP-4389

 **Object Class:** Variable

 **Special Containment Procedures:** All instances of SCP-4389 are contained at Site-37, each in an individual chamber measuring 3 meters in length, 4 meters in width, and 2.7 meters in height. Each chamber is furnished with a full bed, dresser, lamp, table and chair, as well as a shelf and cabinet. All furnishings are bolted securely to the floor. A window measuring .5x.5 m, composed of 10 cm of palladium-based metallic glass set in a steel frame, is present in each chamber. Each chamber also contains a television, AM/FM radio, typewriter, stack of paper and crayons, and a variety of fiction and non-fiction books for recreation.

The individual chambers containing each instance of SCP-4389 are part of a larger compound within Site-37, designated Sector A1. This compound has been designed to provide instances of SCP-4389 with the opportunities for socialization, recreation, exercise, and stress relief necessary to human health and well-being in a highly secure environment. As such, instances of SCP-4389 are permitted to interact with each other. Any individuals secured in the future are to be contained within Sector C, currently under construction, to avoid disrupting the stability of the relationships between those currently in containment.

Via the hallway connecting individual chambers, instances of SCP-4389 have access to a communal bathroom and shower, sitting/recreation room, dining room, gymnasium, library, and outdoor recreation area, surrounded by an electrified fence and concrete wall 5 meters in height. Four hallways, each a meter in width and 30 meters in length, run through the compound, forming a square. Doors connecting each area are composed of 8 cm of steel lined on both sides with a vibration-dampening polymer, and can be opened or closed remotely from a central control chamber. This chamber also displays footage from cameras present in each area, to be monitored continuously.

Personnel entering the compound are to be accompanied by no less than 6 armed security officers. All doors must be sealed upon entry. Staff in the presence of SCP-4389-3 must wear over-ear noise-cancelling headphones, wirelessly connected to the central computer bank of Site-37, which are capable of disabling the cognitohazardous effects of SCP-4389-3 by emitting bursts of static “white noise”. Inside communal units, all individuals must be supervised by an adequate arrangement of security officers.

SCP-4389-4 receives daily 75 mg of sertraline (a selective seratonin reuptake inhibitor) and 50 mg of the atypical antipsychotic risperidone, both in pill form. SCP-4289-7 receives daily 75 mg of alprazolam (a benzodiazepine). Supplies of these substances can be found in sealed, labelled containers in the central control chamber of Site-37 and should be dispensed daily with breakfast. When refills of these are required, contact Site Director Hargreeves.

Each individual in containment is implanted with a subcutaneous tracking beacon 1mm in diameter, on the left inside forearm. Location data are displayed in the central control chamber.

 **Description:** SCP-4389 is an anomalous event occurring on [REDACTED], when a number of human infants were born simultaneously to mothers, ages 20-35, who had not previously been pregnant. Possible instances of SCP-4389 have been reported across six continents and in 58 countries, but only seven of these have been confirmed. The true number of instances of SCP-4389 is currently unknown.

Individuals born as a result of SCP-4389 exhibit a variety of anomalous properties, which vary greatly in composition and magnitude. Descriptions and extranormal attributes of the six individuals currently in containment are as follows:

SCP-4389-1 (Object Class: Euclid) is a humanoid male 195 cm in height, weighing 97.28 kg, capable of lifting weights exceeding 500 kg from a standing position, or 600 kg from a squat, without extreme physical exertion. Strong blunt force can be applied without internal damage in excess of 4,500 Newtons to the chest and 5,000 Newtons to the thigh, though 4389-1 does exhibit bruising in impacted areas. 4389-1 can be damaged externally with a blade or other sharp object capable of piercing or tearing the skin. ASTM-D-412 testing performed on muscle samples has shown 4389-1’s muscle tissue to have a tear resistance value of 732 kN/m. As a result of experimental medical treatment following Incident 4389-2 [SEE LOG], 4389-1’s physiology from the neck down mirrors that of a silverback gorilla. Refers to self as “Luther.”

SCP-4389-2 (Object Class: Euclid) is a human male 182 cm in height, weighing 79.57 kg, capable of throwing sharp or blunt projectiles at speeds exceeding 150 km/h. After throwing a projectile, 4389-2 can alter its course by telekinetic manipulation. 4389-2 can only manipulate thrown projectiles, and cannot exert any influence on the course of objects not thrown. Thrown projectiles, whether or not course has been altered, have an impact force of 3,000-6,000 Newtons. 4389-2 strikes static targets larger than 13 square centimeters from a distance of 20 m with an accuracy rate of 98.7%. Refers to self as “Diego.”

SCP-4389-3 (Object Class: Euclid) is a human female 167 cm in height, weighing 60.02 kg. 4389-3 influences the actions and beliefs of humans or predominately humanoid individuals by speaking the words “I heard a rumor,” followed by a description of an action or belief. Examples are provided below:

        _“I heard a rumor that you forgot your own name.”_

_“I heard a rumor that you killed the man standing next to you.”_

Those who cannot hear the words spoken, due to distance, disability, or other barrier to hearing, are immune. For this reason, 4389-3 is designated a Gamma-class cognitohazard. Individuals under the influence of 4389-3 may only perform actions of which they are biologically capable. Cross-testing of 4389-3’s effects on [REDACTED] has yielded promising results, indicating that 4389-3 may be used reliably as a high-class amnestic. Research in this domain is ongoing. Refers to self as “Allison.”

SCP-4389-4 (Object Class: Euclid) is a human male 183 cm in height, weighing 69.85 kg. 4389-4 is believed to be capable of seeing and verbally communicating with residual manifestations of the deceased. This effect is thought not to be possible when 4389-4 has been properly dosed with the various medications described above. Whenever medication has not been administered, electromagnetic frequencies in proximity to 4389-4 increase to levels above 20 milligauss, indicating the presence of extranormal activity. In this event, 4389-4 becomes visibly distressed and fearful, and is able to provide detailed information about the expiration of various D-class personnel who have been terminated on or near Site-37. 4389-4 has sometimes been observed communicating with an unseen presence while medicated. This is speculated to be the result of a prolonged hallucinatory episode. Refers to self as “Klaus.”

SCP-4389-6A (Object Class: Neutralized) was a human male 178 cm in height, weighing 74.95 kg, hosting a parasitic entity, SCP-4389-6B, in the abdomen. 4389-6B was a group of tentacles 1-2 feet in circumference and up to 3 meters in length, which emerged from the abdomen of its host to feed. 4389-6B consumed only live meat, exhibiting a strong preference for human flesh but accepting and subsisting on goats and pigs, which it killed by strangulation and dismemberment. After a successful kill, it pulled its prey into the cavity in the abdomen of 4389-6A from which it had emerged. 4389-6A had limited control over the emergence and behavior of the parasite. However, if 4389-6B was not supplied with adequate nutrition, it became uncontrollable, and attempted to dismember and consume its host. For this reason, an attempt was made to terminate and surgically remove 4389-6B, leading to Incident 4389-2 [SEE LOG]. The incident resulted in severe damages to several areas of the structure of Site-37, and in the deaths of SCP-4389-6A and 6B.

SCP-4389-7 (Object Class: Safe) is a human female 155 cm in height, weighing 48.43 kg, who... [REDACTED] ...does not possess any extranormal attributes. Address inquiries to Site Director Hargreeves. Refers to self as “Vanya.”

One other individual, SCP-4389-5, has been identified by the Foundation, but at the time of writing has breached containment [SEE LOG: Incident 4389-1]. SCP-4389-5’s location in both time and space is unknown. The Foundation has secured the aid of external consultants in creating revised containment procedures for 4389-5 upon recapture.

SCP-4389-5 (Object Class: Keter) is a human male, current height and weight unknown. While in containment, 4389-5 was observed to be capable of trans-spatial jumps, in any direction, of up to twelve meters. Accompanied by a flash of blue light, 4389-5 is able to disappear and reappear in a new physical location, provided the presence of a solid platform on which to stand. A clear line of sight to the goal destination is not necessary. It is now believed that 4389-5 deliberately limited the scope of these abilities as witnessed by Foundation personnel. 4389-5 is now known to be capable of trans-spatial jumps well over 15 meters, in addition to trans-temporal jumps of unknown scale. The full extent of 4389-5’s extranormal attributes is unknown.

Mobile Task Force Tau-9 “Aeternalis” was created and dispatched to recapture SCP-4389-5, after the use of standard containment teams proved ineffectual. Members of MTF Tau-9 are equipped with Handheld Temporal Disruption Devices (HTDDs), as developed by Senior Researcher Handler, enabling them to perform trans-temporal jumps. Sightings of 4389-5 have been reported across a variety of decades [SEE TASK LOG: Mobile Task Force Tau-9 (ONGOING)], though contact is not to be initiated except in cases of absolute certainty, as 4389-5 reacts with extreme aggression and is highly proficient in the use of various weaponry.

 **Addendum 4389-A:** A Note on Containment at Site-37

I want to start off by saying that I have full faith and trust in all those who have dedicated their time and energy to this project. The work we do and the decisions we make are difficult. There have been some serious bumps in the road. However, we at Site-37 are formidable as a research and containment team, and especially as one of the longest-serving among us I am incredibly proud of what we have done here.

With that said, I want to address some of the concerns that some of those among us have put forward concerning the effectiveness of our containment. I understand that the way things operate at Site-37 is unorthodox. I understand that there are some inter-Site transfers who are, perhaps rightfully so, unsettled by the freedom the individuals in our containment enjoy. Yes, I know this is not how they deal with humanoids at Site-23, or Site-35, or Site-19. Yes, I know we have had several serious breaches in the past. This is why our containment procedures are continually under review and revision. What has happened will not happen again.

I’ll speak plainly for a moment. For many of us, the memory of Ben is fresh, even with how long it’s been. Ben’s incident was not a “freak accident,” as some of us like to call it; we were reckless, and we made the decision to operate without a thorough understanding of what that thing inside of him did. We didn’t even know _where it went_ when it was dormant. However, our own lapse in judgement in this instance, and the damages that resulted, are not attributable to an imagined weakness of the containment procedures. I will remind us all that we were able to contain the threat entirely within thirty minutes, with only one casualty and several major injuries. Some of us are using Luther’s injuries as an example of just why we ought to not let them interact—yes, we shouldn’t have let the others in the operating room. Again, this was a mistake. We knew the potential dangers of 4389-6B and we failed to properly address them beforehand. The emotional bond that these individuals have to one another is not, in and of itself, detrimental to their or our safety. It is knowing how to manage this bond that makes all the difference.

Some of us could use a refresher on just why we allow the individuals in containment here to interact the way they do. Firstly, we’ve had these guys since birth. Not allowing them to socialize with their peers would have stunted their social and mental development. If all of them had grown up alone, never seeing another child, we would have a bunch of disoriented and mentally unstable adults on our hands with psyches so horribly mangled as to be completely alien to the concept of natural human social organization. I shouldn’t have to remind anyone just why it is that we want to keep everyone relatively sane.

Secondly: all that these guys have, all that they’ve ever known, is Site-37. They treat each other like siblings. They love each other. They’re effectively keeping themselves in containment. The close emotional relationships they have, combined with the relatively high standard of living they enjoy, combined with their complete lack of knowledge of the outside world, is enough to make them _want_ to stay here. Outside of containment, with the exception, of course, of Five, they wouldn’t be able to survive, and I doubt they would want to.

You’ll ask me why this golden strategy didn’t work on Five. I don’t have an answer. Knowing what we know now about what Five can do, though, any procedure that we put in place probably wouldn’t have been effective. Keep in mind that he’s our only Keter. Rest assured that once Five is recaptured, he will not, under any circumstances, be reintroduced into the compound. New containment is being devised for him as we speak. Once Aeternalis is able to scoop him up for us, he’ll be locked up tighter than sin.

The Site Director is a great man— he knows what he’s doing with containment. Trust him as much as I trust you.

Senior Researcher G. Hargreeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 4/15/2019:  
> \- object classes were changed to better follow SCP foundation classification guidelines  
> \- added a photo of Five  
> \- terminology used in several locations was changed  
> \- resized "CLASSIFIED" for mobile users


	2. VIDEO LOG: Incident 4389-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes about two minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I felt like updating today.

**VIDEO LOG**

* * *

**DATE:** [REDACTED], _13:04:32_

**NOTE:** The following describes the contents of security footage taken from Sector A1 of Humanoid Containment Site-37, showing the disappearance of SCP-4389-5. Following this event, SCP-4389-5 was reclassified from Euclid to Keter.

* * *

**[** BEGIN LOG. **]**

**[** CAMERA: 4B (UNIT A1-B, “CAFETERIA”) **]**

**[ 00:01 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 sits at a circular table, eating from a styrofoam tray (it is “chicken nugget day.”) To the left is SCP-4389-7. Other individuals sit at different tables. Six armed security officers line the room, guarding the in-Sector and out-Sector exits. Individuals eat under supervision of Senior Researcher Hargreeves._

**[ 00.03 ]: 4389-5:** These aren’t as good as they used to be, you know.

**[ 00.06 ]: 4389-7:** I noticed. They taste dry.

**[ 00.08 ]: 4389-5:** They do.

**[ 00.09 ]:** _(Assorted chatter from other individuals.)_

**[ 00.15 ]: 4389-5:** Vanya, I—

**[ 00.16 ]:** _SCP-4389-7 continues to eat._

**[ 00.20 ]: 4389-5:** _(in a low tone)_ I… care for you. A lot. More than anyone.

**[ 00.24 ]: 4389-7:** Oh.

**[ 00.26 ]: 4389-5:** And if something ever happened to me— I mean if I ever got hurt or sick or something— or if… I mean, I would want you to know that. You’re really important to me.

**[ 00.32 ]: 4389-7:** You’re… important to me too, Five.

**[ 00.35 ]: 4389-7:** _(quietly)_ Is something wrong?

**[ 00.37 ]: 4389-5:** No. Of course not. I only wanted you to know. I haven’t ever told you before.

**[ 00.40 ]: 4389-7:** Thank you.

**[ 00.41 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 and SCP-4389-7 continue to eat. SCP-4389-5 stands._

**[ 00.49 ]: 4389-7:** Where are you going?

**[ 00.51 ]: 4389-5:** Bathroom. Could you throw this away for me?

**[ 00.53 ]: 4389-7:** Sure. Hey, we’re getting marshmallows today. I’ll save one for you.

**[ 00.56 ]: 4389-5:** Thanks.

**[ 00.57 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 walks to the in-Sector exit, then turns to look at the other individuals in the chamber, and at Senior Researcher Hargreeves. After this momentary pause, SCP-4389-5 turns to security officer [REDACTED]._

**[ 01:06 ]: 4389-5:** I need to use the bathroom.

**[ 01:07 ]:** _The security officer disengages the noise-cancelling function of his headphones._

**[ 01:08 ]: OFFICER [REDACTED]:** Say that again?

**[ 01:09 ]: 4389-5:** I said I needed to use the bathroom.

**[ 01:10 ]: OFFICER [REDACTED]:** Wait until the end of lunch.

**[ 01:11 ]: 4389-5:** It’s urgent.

**[ 01:12 ]: OFFICER [REDACTED]:** I can’t leave unless I have another officer come down. That’s protocol.

**[ 01:14 ]: 4389-5:** Look, I’m about to pee myself. Do you want me to make it to the bathroom or not?

**[ 01:16 ]: OFFICER [REDACTED]:** There isn’t even an officer there to open the door.

**[ 01:18 ]: 4389-5:** Radio in and have the door opened remotely, unless you want me to piss all over the floor.

**[ 01:20 ]: OFFICER [REDACTED]:** _(sighing)_ Fine. But if you aren’t back within three minutes we’re sending people after you.

**[ 01:22 ]:** _Officer [REDACTED] enters the requisite security code to unlock Door 9. The door slides open. SCP-4389-5 exits. Officer [REDACTED] contacts the control chamber via handheld radio and requests that Door 12, leading to Unit A1-D “Bathrooms,” be opened._

**[** CAMERA: 2H (UNIT A1-H, “NORTH HALLWAY”) **]**

**[ 01:27 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 enters the camera’s view from Unit A1-B “Cafeteria,” and walks down the hallway at a rapid pace._

**[ 01:35 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 reaches the end of Unit AI-H “North Hallway” and turns the corner into Unit A1-I “East Hallway.”_

**[** CAMERA: 4I (UNIT A1-I, “EAST HALLWAY”) **]**

**[ 01:36 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 enters Unit AI-I “East Hallway,” and walks to the door of Unit A1-5 “Ind. Chamber 5.” This is SCP-4389-5’s private containment unit. SCP-4389-5 disappears. A flash of blue light accompanies the disappearance._

**[** CAMERA: 15 (UNIT A1-5, “IND. CHAMBER 5”) **]**

**[ 01:45 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 reappears inside of Unit A1-5 “Ind. Chamber 5,” and begins to pace about the room, rummaging through personal possessions, before picking up a single book (title not visible), a piece of paper, and a green crayon._

**[ 2:01 ]:** _SCP-4389-5 disappears, leaving behind a flash of blue light._

**[** END LOG. **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Futher addenda/incident logs to be added as chapters.


End file.
